


The Question

by chronos_dragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronos_dragons/pseuds/chronos_dragons
Summary: Steve and Natasha both have a question for each other. It's the biggest question of their relationship.What would be their answer?





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel or its characters. I own nothing but the plot.

Steve could not help but feel giddy. His heart pounded so fast that it might burst. His smile was bright.

He felt like dancing. Today was the day.

* * *

Natasha felt nervous. How could she do this?

Her heart kept on beating. The box mocked her. Feelings were something that she didn't like to talk too much. Wait.

She was ready.

She was reluctant.

* * *

People were getting worried, was he losing his mind?

He ignored the looks given his way. Nothing could ruin this day for him. Peter dropped his Lego set in surprised. Sam asked him if he was sick, eyeing him. No.

He's not ill.

He never felt better.

* * *

Damn telepaths.

Her hands were getting clammier by the minute. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Wanda glanced at her with a knowing smile. Fuck. She was the Black Widow. She could kill a guy by her thumb.

Easy as pie, present it, asked the question, and hope for the answer.

The younger girl smirked at her as she left the room.

She's starting to hate that damn smirk.

* * *

The flowers were her favorite. Tchaikovsky, check. Champagne, check. Chocolates, check. Candles, check. The pictures, check. Okay, it was perfect.

Shit.

Something was missing he wracked his head. What was it?

Oh, no.

He left it on his desk. It was far from where he was.

Twenty more minutes.

Steve ran.

* * *

Pepper fussed over her. Was she getting fat? Ugh, no more chocolates.

The cocktail dress was a tight red dress that wrapped around her. Okay, Natasha, it's Steve.

Steve, the guy that made her stomach churn. It's unflattering, but her body felt electrified every damn time with him. Something about them together made her feel. She can't put the proper words about it. But it's something.

She would say it to him today the word she never uttered to him. L.O.V.E.

She could do it.

She's the fucking Black Widow.

* * *

Where was it? It was there the last time he saw it. Everything was perfect, near perfect.

If someone took it, there would be hell to pay. Sam, Bucky, Peter, Tony? Wait. Clint.

Thirteen minutes.

He launched himself out of the room. Clint. Where did Clint hide it?

He searched every nook and cranny as fast as he could. Not there. Not there. He passed by Peter and Wanda playing a video game, a boss battle. Wait, they might saw Clint.

Steve tried to interrupt them, but Wanda just pointed her finger next room. He rushed over to find Clint.

There was Clint.

He was holding it.

* * *

Where was Steve? He was never late. Did he wake up from this? What was she going to do?

Her feet ached from standing. The cold was biting her. Fuck. She was all alone. Tears slipped down on her cheeks. She's not crying.

The box was getting heavier on her hand.

She glanced back on her watch as she sat on the bench.

He was late.

Today should be perfect.

She would tell him today, but he's not here.

* * *

Super serum or not, Steve could feel it. Okay, he was a dumbass, he admits it. He had forgotten about Fury. It's his fault.

He hoped she was still there.

It was a bad start. Everything was perfect.

He slapped his head for his blunder. He would spend his life making up for this to her. He's in love with her. Time wouldn't stop him this time.

She deserved everything, not this.

He ran fast.

* * *

"Oh my..." Natasha rushed to Steve.

His eyes bruised, lip bleeding, and cheeks swelling, he was hurting. The suit he's wearing looked disheveled and torn. But there was a smile on his face.

"Your here. Thank god. I'm sorry," Steve apologized.

She was here with him.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" she asked him.

He couldn't tell her. Perfect, everything should be perfect. She was crying. He felt like shit.

"No one," he couldn't out Clint and Fury. "I'm sorry. I have this idea in my head. Your favorites were there: chocolate, tulips, champagne, everything. I think they're ruined now in the empty base. Perfect. God, I made you cry."

"I'm here."

He didn't want to waste a second anymore. He was already late, not this time. He reached out the box in his suit pocket. Taking a deep breath, he knelt, his body protested.

Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Will you marry me?" Steve asked her. The ring box contained a beautiful engagement ring. It glittered with blinding brightness. Diamonds surrounded an emerald gem set on a silver band, an engagement ring.

She squealed. She covered her mouth immediately. Black Widow did not squeal, but Natasha Romanoff might. She took the box on the bench.

"Hey, I was going to ask you too," her smile was breathtaking.

She opened the box for him to see.

"Will you marry me?" Natasha proposed. It was not perfect as he hoped to be, but seeing each other's happiness made it all perfect.

Steve stood up to hug her tight. His heartbeat skipped so fast.

"Yes..."

"Yes."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Then Steve got a clear view of the ring. Memories flashed through his mind it was his mother's ring. He remembered the marks on its surface and the single gem. He tried to find it after his first salary in the army. Sarah Rogers could not keep the jewelry during the Great Depression. They needed food more. He tried again in the future, but it was hopeless.

"How?" his voice croaked with emotion.

"A collector obsessed with Captain America, that's how. I have connections. I managed to have an appointment with her. And. And I told her. I offered to buy it, but she gave it to me," she explained to him.

"Thank you. I love you. Nat, thank you."

Steve kissed her with passion. She returned it with zeal. Perfect. His free hand pulled her closer to him. They broke off moments later. Laughter bubbled over them.

"We're getting married," Natasha reiterated.

"We're getting married, Nat."

Both smiled at each other as they slipped on the rings on their fingers. They never thought that they'd find love. But they did.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

It was so quiet that he almost missed it.

Steve stiffened. She said it.

He knew that she loves him through her actions and their companionship. The Red Room molded her, told her that love was nothing. He remained patient even if she would never say it aloud, he knew. But. She said it.

Natasha Romanoff knew what she said. She did it. The Red Room was a distant memory, something to forget. Free. They didn't control her.

He hugged her tight. Their hearts burst in their chests. He held her closer to him with a smile, and she reached to touch his face, happy.

* * *

Fury owed him a big one. His whole body was aching. Fuck. Whiskey was his only friend right now. His wife wouldn't appreciate if she knew what he'd done. One last swig, he could go home.

"Hey Clint, where's your tooth?" Sam asked him.

Instead of answering, the archer gave Sam the middle finger. He's so tired of this shit.

But he's happy for Natasha. And for Steve, too.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
